A Sinister Outplay
by MsMorrigan
Summary: Ezreal is in a happy relationship with the lovely Luxanna, but when the Sinister Blade comes into play, things start to change... (Rated M for violence and lemon in future chapters
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**Heya! Morrigan here,  
I thought of this ship while in the shower, everything happens in the shower :/  
Anyway, this is my first story, so please, please point out things I could improve, I'll try my best!  
Thanks!**

* * *

"Hello Champion!", a cheery voice spoke. Ezreal tried to get up, but didn't really felt like getting up anytime soon. He thought he smelled bacon.  
"Five more minutes, please", Ezreal groaned, ignoring the smell.  
"Don't, you'll sleep in again, just like last time, and the time before.", the voice spoke, Ezreal already knew whose it was, how could he forget.  
He opened his eyes and saw noone other than Lux.  
"Good morning sleepy head!", Lux said  
"Mornin'"  
Lux held a platter of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of his eyes.  
"I woke up and saw you sleeping so peaceful, so I thought to not wake you up and I made you breakfast!"  
Lux was this type of person, to let someone sleep a little longer just because to let this someone have a little more rest. Especially after a long day of constant matches, either playing ADC or Mid. Someone thought of breaking the meta and started playing champions in the middle Lane. Apparently this went pretty well, and after wrecking the other midlaner, others tried to copycat this success, which actually worked out and the rest of the day he only went to the midlane, meeting new champions he only met in Gragas' bar-  
"Sorry to interrupt your sleep good sir, but you really should wake up again.", Lux said, in a more serious manner.  
Ezreal opened his eyes, closed them and opened them again. In front of him sat Luxanna Crownguard, a pretty blonde girl in her early twenties, in an apron.  
Which was pretty normal, she does this sometimes, but this time, he realized, she wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
"Lux, do you, do you", Ezreal paused to yawn, "you do realize that you forgot something right?"  
"What is it Ezreal? I have the eggs, I have the bacon and some tea.", Lux said in thought, "No, I think I have everything, what did I forget?"  
"Your clothes.", he said bluntly  
Lux started to blush a little. "No, I didn't forgot them, I just thought you would like to wake up to something nice after such a long day of work"  
"I appreciate it, but are you s-", He stopped after it struck him  
"HOWDIDYAGETINMAHHOUSEIDONTUNDERSTANDILOCKEDEVERYTHINGUPAN-" Ezreal started just before Lux could get a word in between.  
"Aw come on sweety, I know you like it~", Lux tried to sound all sexy and seducing, ending up just really cute, just because her voice was not capable of producing sounds that low.  
"I know, and I do like it, but first thing first, how did you get in my house this night?", Ezreal said  
"First things first, I didn't.", Lux stated.  
"But what, how? I don't understand." Ezreal realized something, "You finished training, didn't'cha?"  
"Yes, I finally mastered the art of concealing myself. All I had to do was train how much to bend the light rays, not how. That I learned when I was six years old." Lux started to tell.  
"But that still doesn't explain how you got in my house this night."  
Lux sighed, "I didn't, I snuck in when you came home. I gotta say, you live pretty nice, shame you are not home all the time. Guess being the famous Prodigal Explorer does pay a good bit."  
Ezreal yawned again, "It doesn't, actually, what does pay is the League, and I didn't pay for this apartment, they did."  
"Fine, eat your breakfast and get ready for a rough day, more Summoners heard of the success and are planning to summon you, for _Garen_ -teed victory."  
Lux loved puns. Especially jokes about other champions.  
"Alright alright, I'll see you at the Dining Hall."

* * *

"VICTORY!", boomed the announcer's voice, another victory that day. With just two games lost, thanks to a fed Sivir pushing the hell out of the turrets and Dr. Mundo feeding Teemo in the top Lane, he was probably the best champion at the moment.  
After the blue light of the teleported magic faded he stood on the summoning platform.  
Usually, he would meet Lux here and get a congratulations from the Lady of Luminosity, but this time she wasn't around.  
"Great game, can't wait to play against you." A low feminine voice behind him made him jump a little  
"Christ, you startled me. Would you mind not sneaking up behind me again? I'd like to live a little longer than today, and not die of cardiac arrest. ", Ezreal calmly said  
"You did well, Ezreal, how about we go training together sometime?", Katarina said, as it was Katarina.  
"I'd love to, Katarina, actually, I think I have some spare time since Lux didn't show up today. I wonder why.", Ezreal pondered.  
"If you don't mind, please call me Kata or Kat, it easier, and besides, I like being called Kat.", she said.  
"Alright 'Kat',", Ezreal tried, and decided he liked it, "let us train."

* * *

Ezreal stood hunched over, having a dulled dagger pressed against his throat and one on his groin. Katarina sighed. "When will you learn to watch your damn back! I got you so many times like this!"  
She lifted her blades and swept imaginary blood of it. "I know, I know, and would you please refrain from even coming close to my nether region, that can hurt really bad"  
In response she made an attack toward his manly parts, just to taunt him, and he barely managed to Arcane Shift a few meters to the back of her. Preparing a light Barrage of missiles with enough power to sting, but not hurt, she disappeared from sight.  
A knife in his lower abdomen and his neck forced him to bow a little.  
Katarina tsk'ed, "The training session is over. See me again sometime. You know what? I could ask if you could accompany me on a mission, I see potential in you outside of the Fields of Justice. I'll ask." Katarina said, "How about we go and see Gragas and his famous beer, I could really use one."  
"Oh really?" Ezreal responded, "Didn't know you'd be a drinker."  
"I'm not, sometimes I feel like having a good cold beer, and you should too, drink's on me today."  
"I don't drink, I'm barely eighteen!", Ezreal said  
Katarina sighed, "Isn't it in the guy-code? 'Your favorite brand of beer is free, second one is cold'?"  
"It is, and how do you know? But I just don't like the idea of being hangover the morning after." Ezreal tried to turn down the invitiation  
"If you have a hangover after one beer you should get yourself checked, do you really think I'd be wasted in a public place?" Katarina replied  
"Guess not, that doesn't really fit your assassin style, now does it?"  
"Let us be off then."

* * *

 **End of the first chapter**

 **If you enjoyed, please rate and review, I want to improve my writing**

 **Anyway, have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Mission

Heya, Mori here,

First of all, I am so sorry for not uploading for so long, I really shoud put more time into this.  
Anyway, I've finished writing this chapter and also finished writing the beginning and the smexy stuff for the thirs, so next chapter _will_ contain a lemon/

Anyway, thank you so much for reading

~Mori

* * *

Ezreal woke up with the biggest hangover he ever had. Not that he had them already, this was his first night drinking.  
He tried to recall what happened last night, but his head was all fuzzy and concentrating left Ezreal with such a headache he had to lie down in order to not pass out right there.  
As he looked around, he noticed that this was not his room, nor the one he uses as his bedroom in the Institute of War.  
The room was not too shabby. He stood up, whincing as his headache got worse, and decided to explore this room.  
It was a simple room. _Bedroom_ , he corrected himself, dimly lit and square-shaped. There were two doors. Behind the right door he found a bathroom, complete with a hottub.  
Next to the shower he found some soap and a towel. As he stripped down to get ready for a shower. He noticed that the shower had no knobs for temperature.  
"Strange", he muttered to himself.  
"What is strange?", a voice asked.  
Ezreal got the scare of his life. As he turned around he saw Katarina standing there.  
"I guess the only strange thing is that you would pass out after the third beer. Guess your body doesn't handle alcohol well.", she said  
"Only three beers?", Ezreal exclaimed, "I thought I had much more!"  
"Nope, three is all you had. Oh, and I paid for you, since you weren't able to pay, being all passed out and all."  
"Thanks, I guess...", Ezreal didn't really feel comfortable with somebody paying for his drinks, especially if it is Katarina. He didn't know why it bothered him, Lux used to buy them drinks, and he would pay for lunch.  
"I'll pay you back for those beers.", Ezreal said  
"Pay you back as in revenge or as with actual money.", Katarina teased  
"As in with actual money! Oh wait, you were teasing."  
He saw Katarina staring a bit downward.  
"Like what you see?", Ezreal said without seeing what she was looking at.  
"I think I do, never knew you were so straight-to-the-point"  
"What?", then he realized he was still naked.  
"Oh fuck! Kat couldn't you say it a bit earlier?", he rushed to use the towel to cover his private parts.  
"Looking for this?", Katarina teased, holding his towel out of reach for him.  
"Please give it back", Ezreal said.  
"Fine.", Katarina threw the towel at him.  
Ezreal struggled a bit making some sort of skirt of the towel.  
"Alright, I asked the Noxian Headquarters if there were any mission you could accompany me on, there were none which could be marked as safe, so I hope you are skilled enough to at least survive. Would be hard to explain to the Head Summoner. Go to the railroad station, that is, after you take a shower, I'll be waiting there."  
"Thanks. Before you go, would you mind telling me what the heck I do to turn on this shower?", Ezreal asked.  
"It's motion activated.",she replied curtly

 **Stop**

* * *

 **At the station**

The stations in Piltover were top-notch hypermodern, thanks to the inventor and League Champion Heimerdinger. He alone created the Hextech locomotives that were used on the monorails spread around the main land of Runeterra. They looked rather old, but Ezreal knew that under that old steam locomotive look, there lied a 1,500HP Hextech Engine HE-120, which were commonly used in trains and the heaviest of construction vehicles. Quite the power, if you asked him. The station hall itself was unnecessary large, with glass panels as the roof.  
Waiting on the platform he spotted Katarina arguing with with the conductor  
"What do you mean? Not enough gold, my ass!", She was almost yelling, "Now listen up, I could slice you open from the top to the bottom without you noticing, so you better shut up with your not enough gold bullshit and let me on that train otherw-"  
"I'll pay,", Ezreal interrupted, "no need to worry." If looks could kill, he would be nothing more but ashes of ashes from the glares he received from Katarina.  
Suddenly, she calmed down.  
"Fine, guess we're even now.", she said

* * *

 **Stop**

The Noxian Headquarter was a huge building, old styled with a touch of Ionian influence. The building existed from three building, each one had its own purpose. Katarina led them past heavily armed guards to the second building where their briefing will take place.  
Suddenly a blindfold was shoved over his eyes.  
"What the fuck is happening!", Ezreal yelled.  
"I'm sorry but this is the only way they will let you in without me having to assassinate you because you saw too much.", Katarina explained.  
"Do I want to see what's happening?", he asked  
"No. You don't.", she replied.

* * *

Half a day later _(this shit's all over the place)_

"Alright remember what we have to do?", Katarina asked with a gleam in her eyes.  
"Yes, but would you mind explaining again? Y'know, so I don't screw up.", Ezreal asked. He was not exactly comfortable with the position he was in, which was way high up in a tree. He doesn't have a fear of heights, but what they were about to do made him nervous.  
"Alright, I understand this is your first mission for any 'side' right?", she asked  
"Yes."  
"Okay, remember that killing isn't necessary, but if you have to, in case you feel too threatened you are allowed to kill. So, in about fifteen minutes there will be a convoy of a bunch of scum who have been raiding every village they could get their hands on. That was, until the Noxian 7th platoon mowed through them in their last attack. Thanks to a few papers their leading commander had, we know their hideout. They will retreat through this path. I have to warn you, they were decimated but be prepared for at least 30 people still left. Should be easy since they are pretty much all wounded. Try to capture in stead of killing them, okay?", she explained  
"I guess. Besides, how would I kill with this thing?", Ezreal bared the blade he received from Katarina, "The only knives I use are to butter my bread. I don't know how to fight with it."  
"That's your backup blade. Did you listen to me when I gave it to you?", she asked  
His mind was somewhere else when she gave him the blade, because she was in the middle of getting dressed, and only had het bra and panties on. Any man would get distracted by her in her underwear.  
"You were distracted huh", she said, disappointment sounding in her voice, and a hint of something else he couldn't wrap his head around.  
"This dagger I gave you, is your backup blade, in case something goes wrong. Don't forget, this one is meant for stabbing."  
"Okay, I'll tru-", Ezreal tried to start a sentence but her hand covered his mouth.  
"Shush!", she whispered, "they're coming, now don't forget, we attack from behind, so don't lose your nerve and move, any sound could ruin the surprise!"

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3 - Affection

Contains lemon

* * *

Ezreal tried to rest a little in the cave they found. They had been capturing the men who they ambushed from the trees, Katarina jumping graciously from the branch they were sitting on onto the poor fellas neck, giving him a firm punch on his temple, knocking him out instantly. Ezreal, on the other hand tried the same, but went face-first, ending with him eating dirt. Afterwards, he chased down fleeing men with Arcane Shift, tripping them and knocking them out.  
However, not everyone was so easy to capture, and they had to kill one.  
As Ezreal tried to shoot someone with his gauntlet, another person tripped him and went for the killing blow, a well thrown dagger saving his life, knocking the axe just out the way of Ezreal. A split second later Katarina appeared behind him, slicing the poor man's throat before he could react.  
After seeing such skill and ease in which she simply cut his throat, and the ability to 'appear out of fucking nowhere', as the men put it, the rest, about twelve men, forfeited.  
After they were tied up and set on a transport he and Katarina looked for a place to sleep.  
Ezreal found this a bit strange, why forsake the comfort of a good bed for a cave? Especially if they were a half days ride out of Piltover. They could've easily rode along the captives transport, room enough.  
"Ezreal.", a voice stopping his train of thought.  
"What is it?", he asked.  
"Do you mind the kill?", she asked, a bit of uncertainty in her voice, which was completely new for Ezreal, it was as if she wanted his opinion of her.  
"I think I do, while they were criminals, they were also human. And no human deserves to die. But, frankly, I have to thank you for killing him. It sounds really wrong, but if you didn't, I would've been transported in a body bag, not him.", Ezreal said.  
"Ezreal.", she said.  
That was all the warning he got before her lips came crashing into his.  
"I think I like you."  
"To like is to want, to love is to give.", Ezreal said, not realizing what she actually said.  
"I want you.", Katarina said.  
Right as Ezreal wanted to make a smart remark, Katarina put a finger on his lips, removed the finger slowly and kissed him again, this time, a lot more gentle, almost tender. It felt for Ezreal as if time and space has ceased to exist, only he and she, connected by the kiss.  
It felt like hours before they separated, and for Ezreal, he wouldn't mind a few hours more.  
"I want you.", she repeated.  
She undid her buttons on her black leather chest piece. Only to reveal a black lace bra, and a pair of beautiful breasts.  
Ezreal already was a bit tight in his pants from the kiss, now his pants were on the verge of busting.  
"I want you," she said again, "now."  
Crashing once more into his lips, they undid all their clothing- only to break their hot kiss to let Ezreal's shirt pass - save for their underwear.  
Finally, Katarina undid his boxer, only to reveal Ezreal's already rock-hard member, ready for action.  
Katarina couldn't help but gasp a little at the sight of Ezreal's dick. Deciding she liked what she saw, she continued downwards, enveloping his dick with her mouth.  
Ezreal couldn't believe his luck, because he kinda sorta might have had a little crush on Katarina, well, to be honest, he had on pretty much all of the female champions to appear on the Rift, hormonal teenager as he was. And here he was, receiving one of the best blowjobs he ever had. He got two from Luxanna before, one for his eighteenth birthday, and one the morning after, but she was somewhat clumsy. Katarina on the other hand, apparently knows what she is doing, maybe a bit too good.  
"Kat, I think you might wanna stop, you're too good at this.", Ezreal warned.  
She either didn't hear him or ignored him, because she simply continued giving him a blowjob. Ezreal felt his limit nearing.  
"Kata, not long bef-", Ezreal gasped as Katarina suddenly went all the way, deepthroating him, which sent him over the edge.  
"Kat!", Ezreal yelled right before he came.  
She didn't reply as he came into her mouth, and swallowed it all.  
She licked her lips clean and gave him a seductive smile.  
"Did you enjoy that?", she asked.  
"Hell yes I did.", Ezreal replied, still panting from his climax. "Your turn."  
Katarina gave him a blank look, as she didn't know what to expect.  
Ezreal tackled her at almost full force, flipping her over, giving him a nice view of her panties.  
Katarina yelped, but did not struggle.  
Ezreal saw this as a sign to continue, and slowly rubbed his finger against the smooth fabric. Only to get a small gasp in response.  
Enough with it, Ezreal pulled her panties down, discarded them and went face first in, this time the good kind.  
Katarina couldn't help but moan, because man, Ezreal is good at pleasuring a woman.  
Thus it didn't take long before Katarina yelled his name and came.  
Katarina lay panting on the ground, face all reddened.  
"Alright, enough with this, time for action!", she said, as soon as she regained her ability to speak again.  
This time it was Katarina tackling Ezreal. She held his already hard member in his hand, and slowly dropped onto it, letting it slide into her wet entrance. She winced a little, but Ezreal failed to notice. It kind of hard to notice anything when you have sex for the first time.  
She slid all the way to the base of his dick, and stopped there, getting accustomed to the size of his dick inside of her. Then, slowly, she raised again and dropped down hard, eliciting a moan from both of them. Soon she picked up a rithm of raising, pausing, dropping down hard and pause again.  
Doesn't matter how many times you have had sex before, this move was a hard-hitter, each time she dropped down he felt his climax nearing. So was she.  
Right before Ezreal was about to cum, Katarina suddenly yelled his name as she climaxed, sending rippling waves of pleasure through her body, and this drove Ezreal over the edge too, coming at almost the same time as she.  
She collapsed on top of Ezreal, and they drifted off to sleep, exhausted as they were.

* * *

Ezreal awoke the following morning, naked, and found himself to be used as a bed/pillow by an also very naked Katarina. Confused, he tried to recollect what may or may not have happened prior to this perticular situation. It took him a while to remember everything. Mission, almost dead, then it hit him. They had sex, and awesome sex at that too. Well, not that he had prior knowledge of how sex was supposed to feel, but he had a great great time that night. And another thing he realized. He cheated on Lux, altough, they weren't officially in a relationship yet, everyone saw them as a couple, and they pretty much acted like a couple too. Cheating or not, he had sex. He was no longer a virgin.  
"Awake I see?"  
A sleepy, yet still somehow sexy voice stopped his train of thought.  
"Yeah, one question.", Ezreal said.  
"Go ahead, sexy"  
The third word already confirmed what he though, but he had to be sure.  
"Did we have sex yesterday?", he asked.  
"Yup, great sex at that too.", She admitted, bluntly.  
Yup, there he had it. They had sex. In a cave. Outdoors.  
He thought his first time would be in a comfortable bed, a few candles besides it.  
Not this whole outdoor sex thing.  
"Have to say, you're my first.", Katarina spoke, out of the blue.  
Ezreal though a bit about that, given, Katarina wasn't really the person he'd expect having sex left and right, but he also didn't expect her to be a virgin. Not with how she looked.  
"I have to say, that that surprises me. I mean, how ol- young were you again?"  
"Rude. If you have to know, around my late 20s, early 30s", she hinted. (/*author here, how old is she exactly? I always envisioned Ezreal around 18, but Kata?*/)  
"No direct answer?"  
"No."

* * *

 **Heya, Mori here.**

 **First of all, I'm so sorry for not uploading this long, and to be honest, I forgot about this for a month or so.  
But here it is, the third chapter, now comes with a lemon.  
I'm busy writing the fourth chapter, so expect that one a lot sooner than this one.**

 **Again, love you all for taking your time to read this. 33  
Love, Mori**


End file.
